Pokesquad
A Team of Heroes from the Pokemon World, now learns from their new forms that there is more to life than Pokemon Battles. With the help from the people of Pokopulis, Professor Oak's dream incase anyone came to the new world of New Avalon, now they become their protectors against the evil forces from the Wyvercons to the Dark Masters themselves. This is the more darker and edgier version of Adventures of Glowerhaven, which is an animated comedy. Plot The Space Station of U.T.U.M.N.O. was seen hurdling down to the planet New Avalon, Ash and his friends emerge from the rubble in a cabinet kept hidden, for some odd reason the Rift Energy mutates them into full grown warriors, making Ash and his friends into their true age. The programming of the Rift energy causes them to adapt and mature enough to handle great foes and are greeted by a young and overzealous young man named Devon Darius. Cast Pokesquad (Main Cast) Recurring Characters Darius Family * Devon Darious (Devin Caicedo) - young, overzealous, and impetuous. but always there when they need him, and has a crush on Bonnie, since both are teenagers and are always under their guardians protection. He helps the Pokesquad understand the world and how it works, he always goes on adventures with his trusty Pokemon pals. * Cameron Darius (Whilmer Vladerama) - Devon's father who serves as a assistant Physicist to Dr. Duran, He often worries of his son's adventures with the Pokesquad, he is actually supportive, helpful and always helps them try to handle a complex situation. His brother Bryce appears in the photos of Devon's house, and is mentioned to be more laid back and less worried than he is. * Bianca Darius (Juliet Landau) - Devon's mother who is a School Teacher at Ace's Hollow, an area of Pokopulis for Aces Middle School where Devon goes to as an Art teacher. She is similar to a typical cartoon milf, only she gets the whole picture and not assume much. She actually doesn't take threats from those who threaten her boy. She serves as a teacher to the Pokesquad girls in how to act as a woman. * Jordan Darius (E.G. Dailey) - Devon's kid brother, who often is seen as the one who idolize the Pokesquad, and is amazed that his older brother is an ally of theirs. He is similar to Jimmy Neutron an inventor who actually helps Clement with inventions, and Joker with his as well. PPD (Pokopulis Police Department) * Inspector Edgar Deslin (Phil Morris) - Inspector of the Pokopulis Police Department (PPD), acts like Commissioner Gordon does with Batman, and has the same relationship with the Pokesquad. He is often seen escorting Devon home when he helps the Pokesquad, and has a more understanding feeling when it comes to making a difference. * Detective Annie Winstone (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - Deslin's partner, who actually wasn't sure of them at first, and acts like Ellen Yin did with Batman, she then grows fond of them after seeing the good, and helping her understand the world around theirs. * Chief Milton Manthiss (Paul Dobson) - Head of the Police Department, who often calls Pokesquad, when it comes to a threat they can't handle, or a prevention of a catastrophe. He is revealed to be once a U.T.U.M.N.O. security guard and was fired for helping specimens escape since he sees their evil, and he is the reason for their escape years ago. Dr. Angelica Duran (Danika McKeller) - a scientist and Cameron Darius's boss, an expert on Rift Energy, and the most attractive scientist in New Avalon. She is a Physicist, Swimsuit Model, Astronomer, author, and Geneticist. She is declared the modern DiVinchi of 2049. She is sometimes seen in a Green Bikini and uses her Swim model reputation to fool most super villains who intrude in her lab. She is often helping the Pokesquad decipher Rift Codes. Professor Jasper Draconus/ Draco (David Kaye) - The Pokesquad's mentor of the series, he is the Dragon King, along with Ash's dragon mentor. He is one who wanted the Dragons and the humans to co-exist, but his nephew wants to take revenge on humanity for wiping out their kind since the Medieval times. Draco sees the Pokesquad as hopes to prevent his nephew's madness, He is the most supportive of all the characters, even helps Devon as well. Truman Rex/ Avatar (Bumper Robinson) - Best friend of Devon Darius, who helps the Pokesquad out, he is also from Aces Hollow, and a College Graduate from Orion University in Dolphin Fields. He lost his father Quinton from an attack in Iron Fort Castle. He became Avatar during his Arctic Winter Cruise trip with his wife Crystal Van Banning. He helps out with his magic powers and helps them face foes from U.T.U.M.N.O. Crystal Van Banning (Danielle Judovitts) - Truman's wife from Scandinavia. She gave birth to their son Martin, She is a linguist and an expert in Scandinavian History. She is also gothic and has been working in a bookstore called the "Goth Shop". Ketchum familly * Alan Ketchum/ Liraris Cachan/ Raider Prime (Jeff Bridges and James Earl Jones) - Ash's father from Sarcania, he is one of the seven children of Hagardhis Cachan. He is as wise as his older brothers, he teaches Ash when he is reunited with him, and reveals Ash's Sarcanian name "Ashemis Cachan". He too like Draco wants to help the normal humans to co-exist with his people, but his oldest son Sorron wants to control them, and rule them like a god. He sees that Ash is one of a noble few to stop him. * Delia Samantha Ketchum/ Arletta Cachan/ Celestia (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother from the Pokemon World. She became one of Sarcania's greatest queens since Muriel Cachan in the 3rd Century. She acts as a role model to the Pokesquad Girls, and often reminds them of how to behave. She has the Unicorn, since her husband has the Lion. Villains Drake Roark Simmons/ Drakis Cachan/ Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - He is a Dragonlord representing the Wyvern clan, and the main antagonist. He was determined to get the Dragon Princess, but the "Red Suitor's" interference caused him to miss his mark. He is a business man of Wyvercorp, vowing vengeance on Ash since it was revealed he is the Read Suitor. Drake created the Wyvercons to rival Ash's Pokesquad, and created more to make sure the Civil war with the trainers live on. Wyvercons Plimdax the Conqueror (John DiMaggio) - He is an Orc Leader who often tries to Conquer Sarcania, he is also viewed as an arch-foe of Devon Darius. He is one of the most common antagonists seen in the series where he leads an Orc pack into the city and try to claim it in the name of the Demestodon. Dark Orca/ Prof. Hamlet Frost (Jeff Bennett) - A scientist that went rogue after being mutated into a humanoid whale. He is a expert on Whales, and now wears a suit that helps him handle the land. He wants revenge on those who allowed his mutation to endure and has whale men as his minions to ransack all who cross his path. Dr. Catalyst/ Sabrina Mason (Grey Griffin) - a scientist who uses Catalysts as a way to get revenge on the scientific community for neglecting her work of science. She wears a Seafoam mask to keep her from getting affected by her own chemicals and wears a suit to protect herself from any threat that comes to her.